


Love is my Prison, My actions become Karma

by SinniBadlyForASkeleton



Series: Sans Lament [1]
Category: Undertale
Genre: I am still shocked I even wrote this!, No Frisk, Other, Papyrus feels neglected, Papyrus is confused, Sad, Sans is slightly obese, Someone Dies later, dear god what the hell did I write!?, human has no gender to them, human loves Papyrus, later on Fontcest, sad even for me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 02:50:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9579200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinniBadlyForASkeleton/pseuds/SinniBadlyForASkeleton
Summary: San loves the humanHuman loves PapyrusPapyrus is confusedthat's all there is to knowupdations:so um… I had this story written away for about three months, I was a little emotional about it, but yeah… I decided to share it… I don’t know about it, but I think I might do chapters with thisso if you like angst, fontcest (which will show in the future), semi-reader inserts then this possibly can branch out to you… I think… I honestly have no clue where this is going so... once in a while?





	1. Chapter 1

Tired, so very tired of it all.

He wanted love, and so god help him, he will fuck'in get it... But by doing so you'll be hurt. He didn't want that.

He wanted you to feel loved, appreciated, comfort in his presence. He wanted to prove to you that he was a good mate. A very good mate, yet you ignore him, scream, claw, bite... You always got injured in the end. He never like to see his mate have blossoms of bruises and bloody cuts. They were beautiful in his eyes, and seeing them be beaten down little by little torn him inside. He wanted smiles, he wanted joy, he wanted laughter from you.

Acceptance from you.

"Sweetheart, I'm back" he went as he entered the shed with a tray of food, water, and a blanket tucked under his arm. "I made dinner for you" he went as a smile bore on his face, his soul beating with pure joy and aching love he wish to share with you. You stared up face stained with old tear trails, dirt, and dried blood, their eyes so hollow and empty. He hated that look.

"S-Since you've been good, I thought maybe we could share this" he went lifting the chocolate bar from the tray. He approached them before seating himself by their side, they flinched as he drew in closer to them. Setting the tray before both of them. He could feel his smile falter a bit; they shivered and curled up as if to make themselves smaller. "Oh sweetheart, no need to be like that, tibia honest, your breaking my heart sweetie, I haven't done anything to ya" he try to joke. Laughter was always the best medicine... But it never works out with them.

They never laughed at his jokes, ever since meeting them, they wouldn't. Of course they try to be nice about it before and force a laugh. But now... Nothing, but pure terror and absolute exhaustion. They were too sweet for this, what was he thinking? Keeping them caged like this, this sweet beautiful human...

No, he was defending them, keeping them safe from both Undyne and Asgore. This was for their own good...

Sans had remembered it from the beginning... Being the only one to remember resets, to make same old promises that he sometimes would break, playing along a pacifist Frisk or a Genocide Chara. However this time it was different.

A new human has fallen.

The soul of Kindness.

It glowed brightly under their form, shimmered as if it was a sparkling gem so rare. Determination was always the one to be passing those doors, yet this one manage to live. Even though weak, fragil, and scared they pushed through, surviving attacks, being kind and generous, always spoke their mind and gave advice. Kindness was their trait, but those shimmering lights always indicate that it sparkled all seven traits.

They were something new. Something rare. something beautiful.

He then went against his usual old, tiring routine. And... begun to care... begun to try and push forward. He wanted to win their heart. He soon got to know them, knowing their dislikes and likes, what they are afraid and what they would do.  
As he trying learning about them. He had noticed how on edge they were with him, he had bluntly asked jokingly that he was scary to them...

"You may seem lazy, and chilled back, but under it all I can see something deeper, darker, and not welcoming... Sorry if this sounds rude, but I actually don't like being around you, Sans, I'm sorry."

It... tore him inside... the one person who he wish to work with. Didn't like him... They were uncomfortable and scared of him. He felt lost for a while sometimes when alone he would often sob at the thought of them not liking him.

He always asked what he did wrong to make them feel that way. Those moments often terrified them. Then the day came when they will push forward. He... begun to be afraid, he then manage to get them alone, trying so hard to convince them to stay in Snowdin. But the more he pushed the more they try to run away, until one night he had gotten drunk and teleported his way to them.... That night was both a blessing and a curse.

The next morning he was newly-mated to them. His soul hummed with joy, even called out to their other half. Yet when he did he then realize the damaged he had done. The soul... was so broken down... fragile, tearing, and ready to shatter. Their were shivering beside him, claw marks on their lovely skin, Eyes wide with terror and tiredness, bruised lips and so many lovemarks.

He raped them.

He fuckin raped them physically and soulfully! He felt sick of himself, but he then felt that wave of joy when he realized he has a mate. His instincts then screamed to him to tend to his mate. Shower them with affection, fill their soul with pure love and happiness. But when he tried, they screeched and begged, fighting against his hold. If it wasn't for the 1hp he would have try to cling on tighter. Holding them was out of the picture so he showered them another way of love.

He rebuild the shed, made it more homey and comfortable. Always cooked and started cleaning which pleased his brother, but not his mate. Their voice had been raw now... they hardly speak or scream anymore, he misses their sweet voice. Soft, timid, and gentle, he only heard them speak rarely before any of this happened he cherished those moments.

"Come on sweetie, you need to eat," he went as he try to feed them. Again they refused.

"Sweetie please, I don't want you to die from starvation, now please eat" he could feel the sudden tears begining to form. He could even feel his hand shake as he plead to them again to eat.

Again no such luck.

They were dying. Slowly and painfully dying. Looking so ill, pale, and just so lost, their hp down to 0.1 so weak and fragile. They're gonna die and he knows it. His soul tries to call out sometimes in hopes they would respond back. All it did was send the shivering, weak soul to shrink behind their chest. "Um... Okay, okay, would you like to have Papy here?" Then all of a sudden...

Their eyes gleamed a spark of joy. Of course. His bro always was the best of everything, even brings the human to their old selves. He must admit he was jealous that they gain his mates' attention, but he could never hate his brother.

Papyrus was sweet and kind, and was understanding with them. Sure his brother question about the human and him, but he was happy to make them smile and laugh again. Sans usually sat behind it all as the two interact with one another. He had try to be there at those moments yet they becomes stiff and distance. Papyrus was always confused when that happened. So to prevent questions he stayed out of it.

As was always happy when they interact, but his instincts and soul always beg to differ.

' ** _That suppose to be your job!_** '  
' _ **They're suppose to smile at you!**_ '  
' _ **Keep them safe!**_ '  
' ** _They belong to you!_** '  
' ** _Protect them!_** '  
' ** _Protect Papyrus!_** '  
' ** _Make sure they don't hurt him!_** '

A constant battle inside his mind where he sheds more tears. He loved his brother, but he loved his mate too. Was Papyrus a threat? No! He was his brother! Sans trusted his brother. He knew Papyrus would never betray him like that, plus he saw the human as a sibling too. He called them "human sibling" so why should he worry?

"Hello human sibling, are you fairing well?"

A nod.

"No? Brother have you been feeding your mate!?" He went scolding. Of course he does... Well tries to, but they won't eat the food he makes. "Well no matter, big brother Papyrus shall make you my finest spaghetti!" He gleefully proclaimed. His mate eyes shined at him. They adore him. He's happy they look more alive, but... why won't they look at him like that? They love his brother period. They won't deny it, they favor Papyrus over him. Even before he loved them, they always call for him. Search for him. Ask for him.

' _Its not fair! I am their mate! They should be doing that to me! Asking only for me! Loving only me! WHAT AM I DOING WRONG!?_ ' He clenched his fist.

"Sans?" He paused to see Papyrus looking at him with sadness. His brother knows he's hurting, but he won't tell him why. "Sorry, just got stressed on where to sleep" he joked as he placed a lazy grin on his face. Yet he knew Papyrus can see through his lies. Matter of fact Sans, thinks his brother knows. "Sans, if you don't want spaghetti I can make something else" he went. His mate taken notice on this and... glared... at him! Are they mad? Why? What did he do? He's suppose to be a good mate! To show he is a good mate, so why is his mate mad at him?

"Naw don't worry, not all to hungry bro, just focus on my mate, they won't eat anything I make that's for sure" he said cheerfully. However inside he felt like dying. Papyrus looked just as sad as he felt, but said nothing, just nod and took his mate to the kitchen.

Sans sat alone on the couch hands firmly folded and rub his thumb against the side of his palm... the tv was on, but it wasn't enough to distract the pain his chest felt. Lately his soul ached and seem to be breaking, the bond he had with his mate was slowly tearing. He didn't want that. His mate should be loving him by now. He has done everything to the best of his ability. Nothing made them smile, or laugh. His soul ached for some contact yet they refuse to hug him, kiss him, or even hold his hand. He had tried holding their hand once, but they end up trying to chew their wrist off.  
"Sans, will you be able to read to me tonight?" Asked Papyrus as he wiped his hands clean of the water. "Sorry, I gotta make sure they don't roll off their bed again tonight, next time though."

"You always say that. You don't do it anymore" he whispered.

Papyrus has been more... affectionate lately. Sure some see it because he might be jealous of someone taking his brother away. But Surprisingly Papyrus shows no signs of them. If anything Papyrus looks conflicted at the idea of hating his mate. "Hey now, I'm sure once they relax around me. I won't worry about them as much, and then I will read you, your favorite story," he said as hope flared up in his soul. He won't lie. He misses bonding with his brother.

Papyrus smiled at him, but Sans can see that its forced. He's trying so hard to be positive.... Trying so hard.

  
     Papyrus sat on his bed staring down at the worned out book. Sans had left a while ago to tuck in his human mate, so he will be alone... like he has been the past month. Ever since the human came, Sans started taking effort and trying, it was good at first. But after realizing he did it for his mate was a bit... sad.

Papyrus was always around to make him smile, get up, taken care of, heck he was willing to carry Sans while he slept. Yet the human managed to make him happy without effort. And they fear Sans than love him. But they seem to like him mostly. He saw how they look at him, staring up at him with adoring eyes, a smile, and such. They eat the food he makes, play with puzzles with him, and just listens to him without a falter in their eyes. He won't lie, he come to love them as well, but it felt wrong to love them. He only had Sans, and his brother sacrificed so much for him. He wanted to return that, he wanted to give his brother everything, yet...

He gave a heavy sigh, rolling his shoulders a bit before placing the book down. He curled in the blankets and turned off his lamp. The darkness greeted him, the only companion he has.

Morning came early than expected, but he did his usual routine, get up, brush his teeth, get dress in his battle body, and make breakfast before training...

Sans cooked again.

So much for that idea... again.

Sans as usual was gone for work. He wasn't much of a lazybones after realizing he's been working multiple jobs for the past year. How could he have not known?

Eggs, hash browns, and some toast. The food was still warm, so he didn't leave too long ago. Still though, he's beginning to miss cooking for him and his brother. Of course he improved alot, due to cooking for the human, but he wished his brother would join them.

He stared a bit before seating himself down and ate, cleaned the dish when done and left. Walking through Snowdin seem slow, and the day was beginning to lag for him. Yet everyone seem cheery and happy as usual, Papyrus would too... if the thought of his brother and the human haven't invaded his mind. 'Is there anyway to make Sans happy? Or the human to love my brother?' He thought.

The thought of his brother and the human made his nonexisting stomach churn and ache. Its been painful seeing all this and extremely sad...

  
                Sans got home after work looking exhausted, but his smile was still resting on his features as usual, eyes brighten with hope and love. He approached they're side of the room seeing them laying down with dried tears and new wounds on their face. His smile dimmed. "Have you... been clawing yourself again sweetie?" He asked as he sat on their bed, brushing their hair out of their face. A wheeze of air escapes their lips and the sudden tremble of their lips begun to form. He then laid his head near their neck feeling his own tears begin to form and fall.

"I-I did everything... I tried... I tried so hard and nothing," he swallowed the lump in his nonexisting throat. "What can I do?" He asked as he got up as he brushed the tears away from their own eyes, "what can I do to make you happy?" he wasn't excepting a response, he never will earned their voice. He won't earn their love and acceptance. This was a bad idea from the start. If he had just tried to be patient, he could have won them over the correct way. But he was afraid of losing them. After so many resets something new came along, something that brought hope into his injured soul. He didn't worry about waking up and a reset happened. The thought of losing them was greater though.... they couldn't reset.

"I love you, sweetheart..." he whispered as he begun gently kissing them softly and brush the new flowing tears. They begun to whimper and shake, this action caused him to deepen his frown. "Please... Please, just stop crying sweetie, not once have I ever hurt you, You're my mate, you're the reason why I begin to have hope in the first place. You mean so much to me, please... have I not proven to be a good mate" the tears continuously stream from his eyesockets as he shifted around to embrace them, laying on the side as he tucked their head under his chin, gently clawing the tips of his phalanges through their hair. "Please sweetie, just try" his voice quivered as he had them gaze up. Their eyes full and wide with absolute terror and confusion. "Try and give me the chance... I love you" he gave his skele-kiss on their lips they shivered and whimper even more.


	2. chapter 2

How long... How long have they been down here? ten days? one week? Month? Year? They don't remember when they fell down except it was the most stupidest thing ever. And all they did was followed a friend up the mountain who had been crying. They just wanted to help them, only for them to become deranged and pushed them in. Saying something about being a "dirty killer" or how tired they've become. They tried to talk to them, telling them it was all, but a dream, in the end, Frisk didn't fall into the mountain. They did.

They ended up in this adventure where they met monsters and showed kindness. "To earn kindness, you have to be kind, but remember stay strong and determine, never let anyone take advantage of you."

Their deceased mother had said those words and held them dear to their heart. Soon followed their motto and explored the Ruins. Earning a mother, friends, and joy, but they become curious and soon had to fight. Determined they battled Toriel, taking the hits, but never attacked. After some time convincing Toriel, she let them go. Eager to explore more, they bid her goodbye and promise her, they will text them on their new phone.

They had been ecstatic, seeing snow, meeting new people, become friends... even developed a crush on a tall friendly skeleton. They were happy... Well, they would be happier if the oldest didn't always appear out of nowhere. Sans the Skeleton.

He was tall, but not as tall as Papy, lazy, comedian who everyone loved and befriended. He would have been friends right at the start... But something felt off about him. Their instinct screaming to run and hide from the skeleton. Sometimes they did, always saying about helping someone or asked if Papyrus was around. Sans always looked discouraged when they did that, but he was eagered to help them. They always get the feeling that Sans was dangerous. They seen him wonder around town looking a little normal, before greeting them, he lit up, asking silly little questions and made some puns. They weren't much a pun-lover so it didn't do much to help their nerves when Sans, stood quiet.

When they finally admitting on not liking the skeleton, they could practically see the heartbreak on his features. Soon after that, he kept trying and trying. It was rather uncomfortable, and really uneasy. It was plain as day, they had to leave the underground.

Wish they had left sooner.

After a week of dodging Sans, he found them, at the time, and when he found them, he was drunk. Crying pleading and asking them what he did wrong. Holding them in tight embraces before being force to go on full out make out with the skeleton. Tasting alcohol and magic tingling against their tongue and feeling cold, thin fingertips against their skin. Each touch felt dirty and burned. It wasn't long before they realized he had transported then to some room. They knew what Sans had planned and wanted nothing of it. But the skeleton was oddly strong, bruising their lips and clawing their thighs, each touch cause their body to betray and feel powerless. Finding their lower regions ravished, the scent of musk and metallic filled the air before Sans paused. "I-I know what to do now..." he went as he summoned his own soul, showing it drip some type of ooze and glowed brightly as if excited to see them. Sans left eye flared up with waves of glowing yellow, blue and a tint of green his eye. The force of their own soul yanked out shivering and trying to fight against their threat. "I'm going to make you mine, we'll be together. I promise, I will protect you" he went as his soul rushed forward and spun around the shivering soul. The colorful soul tried to shrink and go back into their body, but the white soul panicked and latched onto the soul which caused the poor thing to flutter. As if it was a butterfly trying to flee from the spider's fangs. "NO! PLEASE! STOP! IT HURTS SANS!" they begged as their soul was beginning to chip and shrivel. "Shhh, it only hurts if y-you resist," he went as the stench of alcohol burned their senses, and the kisses he was beginning to give as he held them down.

Sans continued thrusting and the pain suddenly turned to an uneasy pleasure, but they continued to struggle. It wasn't until Sans released himself inside them, was when they truly felt hopeless. Dirty. Stained. Letting their bitter sobs and wails reach the heavens as they shivered and clenched against their skin. Sans pried away their hands kissing exposed skin and trailed then to their lips. "I won't hurt you... I promise, I'll wait next time until your ready again, but for now... Just this once, let me embrace you. We are forever mates now," he whispered give gentle kisses and whispered disgusting sweet words into their ear.

When morning came, they didn't sleep at all. Sans woke up earlier panicking, saying how sorry he was, and promise to never force them again. Then it shifted to a sudden puppy love as he try embracing them like he did last night. And for the first time since entering the underground.

They try to attack.

Clawing, biting, screaming and yelling... Sans looked ragged, he stopped trying, but they could still see the hopeless love in their lights. The absolute look of hurt was their, even the pain in their soul became heavy and suffocating. Then he smiled.... THIS SICK BASTARD WAS SMILING!

"I know what to do..." he got up as he begun quickly dressing in his clothes again. "I-I won't touch you... Pr-Promise, but maybe I can get something, anything! We're mates now sweetheart, so tell me what can I do to make your stay more comfortable?"

' _Stay? No... NO, I AM NOT STAYING WITH THIS DISGUSTING FREAK!_ ' They begun to panick, which caused the skeleton to try and approach without touching them, but it was difficult. They had a full blown panic attack, clawing their skin, and ripping anything that has come near. Sans was crying and begging them to stop. They screamed louder and louder, having their tears continue to stream down their face before becoming dry, burn, and itching. Sans was panting once things settled. Their voice now raw and dimmed, they felt their eyelids become heavy and soon darkness had envloped them.

  
Waking up to a moderning looking room was terrifying. The cage Papyrus worked hard on had transformed into a home. ' _Papyrus?_ ' They had forgotten about him... Innocent sweet Papyrus, the person they had beginning to love and trust. It was heartbreaking cause Sans took their innocence... They would never be good enough for Papyrus now... Papyrus so sweet and pure, would never love someone stained and claimed by a deranged monster who he considered as his brother. They froze when they heard the door open and locked loudly. the thudding sound of someone walking came closer. It was Sans. Looking tired, drained, and... Normal, but the minute he looked up and saw them staring, those lights brighten and his smile became genuinely wider. "Your awake! You've been out for a week, sweetie!" he went as he practically rushed to their side. "I'm so happy, you're okay!" he went seeing glowing plasma tears fall down his cheekbones. The claw marks in his collar bone showed and cut marks etched deep in his arms showed the damaged he had done.

"Oh this? You did it, but that's okay!" he went, "we're even, see!" as he held a small mirror to show two marks running down their left cheek. They broke down crying again. Sans was there asking what was wrong, if something hurt. He try to touch them, but they flinched away and cried even more. They were terrified.

  
                    Sans has been trying to have them be as happy, so he's been working hard. Cooking their meals, talking to them, bringing gifts. He even somehow brought a tv in so they both can watch a movie together. Those moments were like hell. Sans sitting beside them smiling and snuggling to them as they felt their body go on auto mode. Shaking, crying, and whimpering while Sans try soothing their hair back. Sans been trying so hard trying to prove them he is a good mate to them. they hated it.

Papyrus found them again, and boy were they happy to see him. Like always. He brought them inside feeding then spaghetti, solving puzzles, and playing action figures. It was just like old times, they almost forgot all the bad things until Sans was noticed by both of them. His eyes trained and show pained, "Hello brother! Are you here to play with us?" he asked so innocently. Something they come to love about him. "N-No... How did they get in bro?" he asked.

"Oh! I found them again! They been living in the shed, but I invited them to play!" he answered.

"Oh really, that's great bro" he smiled, bit it was forced and hallow, but his eyes showed adoration, "well, I'm gonna start dinner-"

"I already made spaghetti, the human was extremely hungry. They loved my cooking so much that they ate four servers! Who knew humans can eat so much!" Sans looked over to them which cause them to stiffen, he looked hurt and sad, but turned to Papyrus and smiled.   
"As long as you guys eat, that's fine by me," he said as he wa guided into the kitchen and Papyrus begun talking to him even more lively than when he talked to them. Though they brushed it asided and begun staring down at the toys before them. "If you guys want, I can make dessert, I'm sure, I can allow sweets" smiled Sans as hope was shone in his eyes again.

"I don't know brother, but if you want, then we can!" smiled Papyrus. Sans looked over to them, a smile wide and patient... They ignored it. "Well, let me finish dinner, and we can get started bro" he went. Their was some pain in his voice, but again they ignored it. They were hoping they wouldn't be involved with him just for one day. "Sweetheart?" they flinched as they slowly turned to see a cheerful smile, and begging eyes. "Wanna join us? It would be fun" they frantically nod their head no. Before scooting away from him.

They scanned him as his smile dimmed again, he looked so broken, and hurt. But then the smile return, "well okay sweetie, I'll let you know when its done." He went back to the kitchen leaving them alone, as Papyrus put the stuff on the counter and Sans cleaning after himself. They felt alone without Papy beside them. He was their light out of all this. Seeing such a sweet person brighten their day, always believing that things will be good. The thought brought a faint smile to their lips. But it quickly faded before anyone else could see. As both brothers begin their bonding session. They sat quietly playing with the action figures. They know they will be sent to thay god awful prison of theirs. Sans is so reliant on keeping them there. Why couldn't they be with Papyrus instead?

             

              Sans set the final cookie on the plate with the rest of its companions. ' _I hope they like these at least_ ' he thought as his soul beated joyfully and hopefully. His mate sat alone in the living room while Papyrus cleaned the pans. Its been a long while since bonding with his brother so, it made him happy to spend time with him again. "Go ahead and help yourself bro, Imma give some to my mate" he went smiling as he set some on a plate and walked over to them. They stiffen once he was near, "here you go sweetie, hope you like them, Paps and I worked hard on them" he smiled. His mate looked at him, frowning, then looked over to Papyrus who was happily snacking on the batch of cookies. Sans soul twisted when he realized his mate won't eat it... like last time... THEY NEVER EAT ANY OF THE FOOD HE MAKES!! Only when Papyrus cooks the food will they eat... He sat there legs crossed, and eyes gazing at them. He wanted to beg them. He wanted to hug them. Cherish them. Yet nothing seem to please them... Looking back at Papyrus who was now looking at him with question. "Is something wrong Sans?" he asked worrisome. His mate looked at Papyrus longingly ignoring him, _'oh no... It can't be true... please, don't let it be true!_ '

  
     

                Sans jolted up from his slumber. A memory. When he had his mate at the beginning... That's when he realize how his mate favored Papyrus. He frowned. Looking over to see them wide awake, and looking so dead and depressed. They been that way since he came home last night. "M-Morning sweetie" they jolted to the sound of his voice, "I have a day off today... wanna do something?" he asked sitting up as his mate curled slightly away from him. "Sweetie..." he went, but paused as they begun whimpering again.

Sans sat there silently, the throb in his soul begun again... It was tearing up, his bond with his mate. He knew he will lose his mate soon, and he'll never have a chance again. Once a monster loses the connection to their mate, they can no longer bond with them. It leaves a nasty scar on their soul as well as damaging their mental state. Sans fear of this... not for himself, but the thought of his mate leaving him was too much. He loved them greatly, and it was beginning to scare him. Leaning forward he nuzzled against their cheek, giving light kisses and sweet gentle licks on their wounds, the cuts had healed, but it looks like a scar.

He then brought them in his arms, which caused them to be aware and thrash against him. "I'm so sorry sweetie" his right eye flashed bright blue, "I couldn't keep this promise" he pressed their chest against his and begun summoning both souls out. His soul joyfully latched in their like it had done before having them silently scream. Their voice damaged and hoarsed, this brought even more tears to his eyes as he nuzzled against their hair, inhaling deeply as a moan escapes his mouth. "Our bond... is renewed..ugh" he held them in place as both souls released a weird plasma substance dripping down their chests as he felt them grow limp. "I'm sorry..." he kissed their head, "but I am not giving up on you."

  
            Papyrus sat down watching Mettaton... Alone.Sans didn't join him for breakfast.... again. He was nowhere inside the house and the shed was locked. But he could have sworn he heard whimpering inside the shed. Sometimes he wonders what happens in there. What causes the human to be so frightful of his brother? These kind of questions invade his mind. But his brother won't answer him, neither will the human. But then again, he could never bring himself to ask them. It was like touching a thorn. Start tapping or try pulling it out, the pain increases.

Ring... Ring...

He got up and answered the phone, "Hello!? Who calls the great Papyrus?!" he said cheerfully. But not fully cheerful as he believes it to be. "H-Hi? Um... This i-is Alphys... The Ro-Royal Scientist, I actually called for-for Sans."

"Oh, um..." Think of a lie. Think of a lie. THINK OF A LIE!

"MY BROTHER IS CURRENTLY OUT!" he yelled causing the monster on the other side squeak at his sudden outburst. "O-Oh, okay, well t-tell Sans, I need to talk to h-him, its urgent, tell him to come down by the lab, thank you Papyrus, bye "  
After the phone hang up he did as well. His grasp tighten on the phone... Sometimes, he wonders what his brother does... what did he do? Why didn't he tell him?

Why keep secrets from him?

  
The human came inside looking so tired, and eyes so puffy. He's beginning to worry for their human sibling. "Paps, I just got your message, I'll be home late, mind watching the human?" asked Sans.

"Yes brother, I'll gladly watch the human!" he was ecstatic on having company today. Maybe they can have a sleepover! Sans grinned a bit before giving a kiss on the side of the human's head. They looked so defeated and tired; once Sans left those dead eyes turned bright and cheerful always full of hope whenever he's alone with them. "What shall we do today Papyrus?" they asked. He smiled as he went to the table and pulled out a board game. "I found this at the Dump, maybe we can play! As soon as I learn the rules."

the human chuckled, "Its monopoly and I can gladly teach you" they then seated themselves as both of them begun setting up the board game.

  
"Tra~La~La~La~ the little bird won't sing for you. And the one who is hidden shall come out soon" went river person causing Sans looks over to them, before shrugging. They always talked in riddles, so what was the difference? He stood quiet watching the river go pass them. He wonder what he should do for them? He renewed the bond again. So that stopped the throbbing. He basically broke his promise, and now he must find a way to make them happy, something to make them comfortable and pleased with him. ' _Something to have them finally love me_ ' he thought as the boat came to a stop. "Come again..." Sans smiled slightly at Riverperson before making his way to the Lab.

"Yo Alphys" he went, "you in?" he wanted to finish whatever he needed to do and go home to his mate. He wanted to see if they were okay since that bonding took alot out on them. ' _I should stop by Grillby's and buy some-_ ' he felt a suddenly clamped around his neck and was grabbed from the hood. "Got him!" He looked over to see a very angry fish lady.

"Undyne, pl-please be careful, h-he had 1 hp still!" went Alphys.

"What the hell? What's going on!? Alphys!?"

"Shut the fuck up traitor!" he froze... Did they find out!? "You have some explaining to do, bonehead" she snarled as she slammed the skeleton down onto a chair and tied him in.

Sans would have tp away, but the suddenly lack of magic in his source prevented him to do so... ' _Damn! the magic suppressor, this isn't good._ '

"O-Okay, Sans we-we-.." "WE KNOW YOU'VE BEEN HARBORING A HUMAN, GIVE THEM UP NOW AND WE WON'T SEND YOU TO PRISON!" growled Undyne.

Every inch of bone marrow froze, he become scared and angry, ' _no... No one is touching my mate!_ ' "Leave them alone! They're innocent!" he screamed out causing Undyne to slam her fist against the counter, "THEY ARE THE LAST SOULS WE NEED! DON'T FUCKIN BE SELFISH, DO YOU NOT WANNA BE FREE FUCKFACE!?"

"No!" both girls froze, "the surface lost its meaning! I want nothing up there! I only want them! They've done nothing to anyone, they are compassionate and sweet, I will not let you destroy my mate!" he said that outloud. Alphys looked horrified while Undyne was stunned.   
"SANS, YOU BONDED WITH THEM! THAT'S DANGEROUS! THE HUMAN HAS TOO MUCH DETERMINATION! YOU CAN GO MAD!" screeched Alphys. "THEY ARE NOTHING LIKE US! WITH NO MAGIC TO CONNECT THEY DON'T FEEL YOURS, SOMETHING LIKE THIS IS BOTH FOOLISH AND DEADLY!"

He didn't care. He loves his mate, he's gonna keep them safe. Give them all the love he held deep within himself. To prove he was a good mate. "Alphys, check on his mental and soul state, I'mma go and check on Paps."

"No! Don't go near my home!" he snarled violently like a wild animal. Alphys cringed as she took the needle she prepared and jammed it into his leg... "They must be in his house, go over and quickly before this gives out" he felt drowsy, but he had to fight it. His mate was in trouble, he had fo defend them... He had to-...


	3. Chapter 3

Papyrus sat playing this... Monopoly game, so far he's been having fun. The game was sorta challenging, but nothing he couldn't handle. "Liking the game so far Papy?" They said spilling such warmth in each word they said to him. "Ah! But of course human!" Smiled Papyrus, as he rolled the dice on his turn. Even though it looked like he was having fun, he couldn't help, but feel something was wrong.

The human looked sleepy, but they seem to be fighting the tiredness in their features, "human sibling, maybe you should sleep, Sans won't be back for a while, you can be at ease" he said. They looked at him, and he could tell he tempted them, but- "as much as I wish to sleep. I don't want to..." they wobbly got up and tilt to the side, Papyrus had to catch them from falling. Taking hold of his scarf he froze, "I'm scared, everytime I sleep, I become numb, everytime I dream, I am given false hope. I don't want to close my eyes and lose your precious smile. Please don't make me sleep" they went as they carressed his cheekbone softly. Tears swelling in their eyes, Papyrus said nothing as he properly carried them. Sitting on the couch as they rested their head against his chestplate. "I-I'll be here, so sleep" he whispered causing a small sigh escaped their lips and hummed before finally allowing their eyes to droop. Asleep.

Papyrus felt sick of himself, he should have no right to hold his brother's mate like this. Yet they look so content, and they appear not to have slept well for a good while. Must be his brother who keeps them up at night. His soul begun knotting up, something was defiantly wrong.

"Papyrus!" He froze, "open up! I know you're in there!" Followed by banging. The human didn't stir from their slumber, and without another word the door was bursted open. Undyne flickered her good eye at him, before drawing downward toward the human in his arms. "Papyrus, why are you-... Don't tell me you're like Sans!"

"What!? NO! The-...." he was nervous, he didn't expect Undyne to show up. "The human hasn't been sleeping well" he whispered as he shifted them to reveal the marks on their face. Undyne had froze all together, taking notice on how ungodly damaged they were. "Sans won't tell me" she looked up to him, seeing orange tears streaming down his cheekbones. "But something is wrong with my brother, and I feel so utterly confused, I feel like I don't like them. But at the same time I do like them, what's wrong with me? What's wrong with Sans?!" He buried his face into the human's hair as they stir a tad bit, but did not wake up. Undyne stood there feeling the cold on her exposed scales brush against her, the sight of Papyrus falling apart loomed over her soul. "Paps..." she couldn't bring herself to even speak.

Allowing her gaze toward the human, she approached and kneeled in front of him. "Here" she went gesturing him to give them the human. "I can watch them now, you did a good job, Papyrus, but I think its time to send them home."

She didn't like lying to Papyrus, but the human had to be delivered to the King and quickly. Knowing Sans, once he wakes up, he'll become feral, and start searching and dusting anyone who harmed his mate. "No, I promised them I would be there when they wake, and maybe this once..." he gazed down at them still sleeping soundlessly, "I can answer their call." She didn't understand what he meant, but nonetheless respected his wish. "Come on, we have to head to new Home, and fast" she went gesturing him to follow. Papyrus took a blanket and wrapped the human up before adventuring out.

   

           Sans came to, his jaw sealed in a weird muzzle, he couldn't speak, he was in a strait jacket and the collar remained around his neck. He try to remember what had happened until it came down crashing down like a ton of bricks. His human. His mate was endanger! Fidget around he try prying himself out of the jacket, "S-Sans, its u-useless, you ne-need to stay still, at lea-least until the soulbond fades" he snapped his head to see a very nervous, yet angry Alphys. She summoned out his soul go reveal the bond from this morning, slowly disappearing. "Okay, s-seems that human bonds, if unhappy weakens bonds" she went scribbling down on her notes.

' _Unhappy? How? My mate was happy... were they? I tried... They didn't accept me, but I did tried, I wanted to make them happy_ ' he thought. He felt himself shake, the boiling hot anger running through his magic was still there, his fear grew with each heartbeat of his soul. Yet he felt calm and content... His mate... they were happy now? Is it because he... Isn't there? No, there has to be something they accept from him! Something, anything!

' _Stop panicking_ ' he told himself, _'I have to get out of here, and find my mate._ ' Focusing every possible amount of magic he COULD access, he try breaking free. The collar that suppressed his magic was beeping loudly and violently. Alphys by now realized what was going on and was quickly taking her phone while she ran.

"U-UNDYNE! S-SANS IS ON THE LOOSE! HE'S LOOSE!"

  
Undyne stood froze stiff as they stood in the elevator towards New Home. Looking down at her phone as it had hung up a while back. Then gazed her eye towards the human who... woke up. Staring at her, curiously. A soft gentle smile was extended to their lips as they reached out, giving their name. "Heh, nice to meet punk, wish we met on better circumstances though," she went sugar coating to her best. They looked confused as they gazed up to Papyrus who was oddly quiet for a while.

Then their eyes widen with fear, and dreaded. "He snapped... Didn't he?" They asked causing Undyne to look down at them, finally seeing them full exposed.

Eyes a hallow shadow of sadness and fear as well under them showed dark bags under their eyes, they looked pale and haven't seem to eat very much, their exposed legs showed scars of claw marks going inward toward their inner thighs. She didn't want to imagine what this little human gone through with Sans. But they are alot stronger than given credit for.

The elevator opened up and both knights begun running quickly. Monsters had taken noticed of the damaged human in Papyrus hold. They seemed happy at first, but soon filled with terror when they noticed a faint hit of a bond mingle in their soul. A monster had claimed them.  
Undyne turned to the people and shouted, "everyone into your homes, lock up everything, we have a deranged mate on the loose! By no means, should you engaged with this monster! I repeat! No engaging with the monster!" Everyone begin evacuating towards their homes, while Undyne and Papyrus rushed to the castle. "Captain! Is that the human!?" Asked one of the guards.

"Now isn't the time, where is Asgore?" She asked.

"In his garden, why?"

"Listen, put up defences and quick, we need to protect our king!" She ordered causing all the guards to bow slightly before spreading out towards the city, as well some begin setting up magical wards. "This way Papyrus!" Went Undyne as the skeleton followed her toward the castle. Skimming through the castle that was painted with gold, the sounds of birds singing outside. It was beautiful, but they couldn't pay any attention with the fact of Sans possibly coming to kill the two. Looking ahead a figure emerge from the shadows...

"Asgore!"

"Undyne, what is the meaning of this? Why is my kingdom invaded with fear?" He asked authoritatively, Undyne kneeled as well as Papyrus, who still had the human in their arms.

"Sorry for this, but we have a major problem in our hands" she went. As she signaled to Papyrus who rose up from his place. Asgore glared at the skeleton, before realizing the human in their hold. Then glared when noticed the marks on their skin. "Undyne, what's going on?"

"The monster, know as Sans serif has... Bonded with this human" went Undyne.

"WHAT!?!?!?" She tensed when she felt the king's magic crackled and rose up with his anger. Papyrus even shook when the usually calm, and kind king looked enraged with disbelief and anger. "Where is he now? If I remember correctly, Sans has magic that most monsters do not have, as long as we have his... mate, he will be a threat."

"On his way, he had a magic suppressor, but since he used some of his magic to break it, it should weaken his chances on using it," said Undyne. Asgore looked over to Papyrus until gazing down at the human. A child... It sicken him to think-...

Walking over to Papyrus he took the child into his hold, they looked so tired, every ounce of innocence was gone, bruised on their lips, and scars on their legs and arms. "Papyrus you stay with me, Undyne try and slow Sans down" he ordered causing the two knights to nod at each other.

Asgore walked into the throne room before seating himself down, a triton in his left hand while cradling the human in another. "I'm sorry" he looked down at the small human in his hold, "I didn't mean for any of this... I just wanted to help" they whispered. The scowl on his face turned softly into a sad frown, seeing some glimmer of hope of forgiveness in their eyes. Asgore slowly rocked them gently seeing them yawn, they must've been so tired. "Sleep child, you'll be safe." They smiled brightly before falling into another sleep, "they been sleeping alot..." went Papyrus, "are they gonna fall down?"

Asgore inhaled sharply, he knew the skeleton was always oblivious and naive. "No, they just haven't had a good night sleep... Tell me Papyrus" he turned his gazed to the tall skeleton, "mind telling me how things went when the human was with your brother."

  
Sans panted harshly, that jump out of the lab took his toll on him. Not to mention he had jumpd backwards,he begin wincing and gritted his teeth as he's begining to feeling his soul throb and ache. The bond was fading, and he needed to be there for them. With the suppressor gone, his magic was having a hard time controlling itself. He noticed he grew several inches, maybe to Papyrus neck, he didn't feel as tired, and his magic turned from blue to green to yellow then to blue again. He evolved, whatever he did to break the suppressor also increased his **_DEF_** and _**HP**_. "No matter," he sighed rising up to his feet, "I gotta find them, I'll try harder, I will not lose my human." He continued his way taking noticed of how empty everything looked in Waterfall. No matter, he didn't care.

He continued walking onward, feeling his exposed bones get damp, yet it felt nice. Once he got to the wishing room, He had taken noticed of the quietness... even the old turtle wasn't in his shop like usual. The thought depressed him a little, but he reminded himself of his mate and continued on. 'Is this what Frisk went through? Because this is kinda freaky' he chuckled, as he was now in the raining room... Looking down at the umbrella's and took one before taking it back where earlier he had passed a statue. He seen Frisk do this so many times in pacifist route. He didn't understand why... until he heard it.

The melody.

Soft and sweet, like a lullaby... "they would have loved this... maybe once everything settles down, I can bring them here... They should like it!" He felt joy in his soul as he thought of pleasing his mate. He then walked on thinking on so many things to give to his mate, he had so much love practically glowing from his soul, and hope flaring inside his bones. So far its been rough, but this **_ACT_** should prove he was a loyal and loving mate. He wanted to make them proud, happy, loved, and content. Yet as he thinks about it, he gives everything to them, but he recieves little to no love from them. Sure they have been a little scared, but still he hasn't done much... maybe soulbonding twice and mating the first time. But he never yelled at them, hurt them, or in anyway abused his mate. The thought sicken him of ever causing such harm to them. But it does look like it.

He pauses, ' _h-have I-.... Have I been hurting them?_ ' His soul tighten behind his ribcage, ' _is that why they are not happy? B-But I wasn't hurting them when we met, why were they afraid of me even back then?_ ' He glared down at the ground. Shoving down the guilt and sadness, Sans suddenly felt.... determined, "I'm going to ask them when we go home, I can't continue this if this is the reason why."

Asgore stroked the child's mane back, seeing them cooed calmly in their sleep. Its been a long time since, he last held a child like this, he usually would... nevermind, right now he didn't want to think of that, all that mattered now was protecting them. Papyrus had long ago remained quiet, which sadly displeases him, but he understood, Papyrus own brother was hunting this human down. His brother nearly destroying the lab, and kept him from the truth. The king had to respect the younger brother silent wish, "Your Majesty" went Undyne as she approached the King, " reports came in, Sans has been seen in Waterfall, already half way through the dumps."

"Keep an eye on him okay, If worse comes to worse, retreat, I will not have my people or guards in jeopardy" he declared. Undyne growled at this, but simply nod before being dismissed.

"Papyrus..."

"Yes your Majesty?" As he looked up to see the King rise from his seat. "I must ask you a favor," he turned to him, "outside my throne room is a hallway, go left until you reach my basement... I need you grab a box with a red heart on it, and bring it here."

Papyrus tilted his head sideways, but nonetheless obeyed his king as he begun his task out to the hallway. Searching for the basement before a massive stairway was greeted to him. Entering this room stood seven boxes, each holding a certain color heart.

The red one was up front so quickly he grabbed it. Something felt heavy in this place, sad... lost... maybe lonely. But nevermind that, taking the box he carried it to the throne room. Asgore smiled at hin gently as Papyrus laid the box down, "go ahead and open the lid." Papyrus did as he was told, seeing the inside which oddly smelled of fresh buttercups and cinnamon, Asgore then laid their human friend down. Neither stirring as they curled up and leave out a sigh contently. "Take them to the back, and stay there okay" Papyrus nod to his King as he closed the lid and carried it ever so gently before walking away.

"You have the last soul Asgore..." the old king turned to see a very familiar face. "If you're implying I am going to kill them... You are wrong this time... As of now I have no intent on breaking this barrier, if my people become what Sans is..." The figure remained quiet. Possibly disbelieving him, but he avoid it, much like their judging gaze. "Go in the back Toriel... I rather you not see when HE comes."

His ex-wife remained still, but for once after so long, heeded her ex-husband words and followed where Papyrus and their human stayed.

  
Sans smiled at the city... Magic Wards over the castles and homes, not that it could do much, he felt so strong, and his magic seemed to stabled. Now he can find his mate, take them home, fix whatever the problem was with them, and finally find a proper way to love them. His soul was radiating so brightly, he couldn't help, but to truly smile. He's close... So close, he can practically feel their soul, "I'm coming sweetheart, and this time... I promise to do better."

The human jumped up in a panic, causing Toriel and Papyrus to see the human hyperventilating, sobbing uncontrollably, and straight up fear oozing from their soul.

"Human?"

"My child?"

"He-He's here!"

 


	4. Chapter 4

Walking through the city, a smile rested at ease, his soul guiding his way through the quiet streets. He can see so many souls glow with fear, but he didn't pay any attention to them. He only wishes to see his mate. Although, he was wondering how they were, for a while now he couldn't feel nothing, but blissful comfort, but when he entered the city, he felt panic and fear. He knew they were aware of him, and it troubled him that they were afraid of him. ' _Nevermind, I have to find them first, then fix this_ ' he thought as he continued onward.

He felt so down and depressed as he continued on, feeling his soul become heavy and lack any love he was aching from them. "Sans!" He paused as he finally noticed he was at the front of the castle, 'just a bit longer, I can hold on a little bit longer' he hoped. "Move out of my way, I don't want to fight anyone" he went glaring.

True, despite feeling his primal instincts snarling at him to attack, he wouldn't kill or harm anyone. "I just want my mate, and I'll be on my way" he said almost begging them, but none made a move. Undyne glared at him, with burning hatred, but she was also shocked, Sans looked extremely different, no more puggy skeleton, but a mature, sad, love deprived monster. "No, you submit now Sans, and maybe the King will spare you any charges of crime you have committed."

"What charges? I haven't hurt anyone, I have no reason to, I may have a human as my mate, but so what? I won't fight any of you. Just return my mate, and I will go" he said, feeling his soul pound against his chest. He was feeling desperate, scared, and angry, he would have no choice, but to attack his old friends. He didn't want to do that... He didn't want to hurt anyone! "Last chance Sans, submit now or we will force you down" growled Undyne. Sans sighed, feeling so much remorse and pain, but with a sudden jolt of magic spreading around them, he glare at Undyne, "Fine then... Hard way it is."

  
                 The human was sobbing begging Toriel to not let them be taken, Papyrus stood rooted in place as he listen to the pleads of the human. Again the feeling of utter disgust shown in him, but then a wave of guilt showered it down. The human a trembling messing was terrified, yet Papyrus couldn't bring himself to worry for them. If anything he felt more worried about Sans being hurt, yet again he felt confused and conflicted about all this. Looking about at Toriel and the human as the mother try calming the child down.

The human has calmed down alot, but still was shaking, "m-mommy, my soul f-feel heavy" they whimpered. Papyrus froze, every part of him just stood still. It never accure to Papyrus about how old they were, nor had he bothered to ask. Toriel at the moment looked... Pissed, to hear the human speak about their soul caused her to bare her fangs. Papyrus was frighten of this... She will most defiantly kill Sans.

**_BANG!_ **

The castle shook as a loud eruption was heard, the human shrieked and curl closer to Toriel. Papyrus took a defensive position as he summoned out two of his weapons. Glaring outwards as he waited the threat, he knew would be his brother.

  
         Asgore growled as he waited in his throne room listening to the echos of footsteps coming his way from the other room. He knew what Sans was capable of, he prayed to any gods above that Undyne and his guards were okay. "Come out now, Sans" he growled as he pointed his triton at the doorway in front of him. "Not much for a conversation and a cup of tea now, are we?" Went Sans as he walked into the light.

Asgore was slightly taken back by Sans's appearance, but shrugged it off as he try looking to see any signs of dust. "I didn't kill them" he went answering his question, "they're unconcious now, thanks to this new form and magic I pretty much brushed them off" he chuckled as he looked at the old king.  
Scanning the room for any hint of them, "Sans-"

"You know why I am here, and I'm giving you a chance, here" he went as his eye glowed slightly, "give me my mate back, and I will leave."

"You bonded... with a child... You surely have become sick" he muttered.

"Me? Sick?" He begins laughing as if it had been the funniest joke on earth. After calming down he looked up to him with a more serious expression. "Says the one who murdered SIX innocent children, I, at least, have mine alive, loved and cared for" he went as Asgore gritted his teeth. "Bruising, molesting, and underage marriage is TAKEN CARE OF!? THEY ARE JUST A CHILD! AND YOU JUST WENT AHEAD AND TOOK AN INNOCENT CHILD AND TURN THEM INTO A TRAMATIZED ORPHAN WHO WAS NOT READY FOR ANY OF THAT!" Sans frowned.

' _I-I didn't molest them, I love them, they're my mate, I take care of them... What does he know?! His wife left him! He murdered children! I keep mine safe and sound-..._ '

"Tch, well considering you disagree on my marriage, I guess I'm gonna have to fight you" he said feeling a grin reach his face. Asgore defensively held his triton, glaring at Sans with a burning hatred, but deep down he felt terrified, Sans was his Judge and executioner for a reason. Now he was beginning to feel what the child of **_INTEGRITY_** felt when facing Sans...

 

  
                 Papyrus stood his position as the castle begun jolting and loud sounds of cracking and explosions can be heard. His brother was near, there was no where to hide his Queen and human friend. He'll have no choice, but to fight his own brother, "P-Papy" he turned to see a tear-stained human looking at him with so much fear, sadness, and adoration. "I'm sorry," they went causing them to look at them, shock written on their expressions. "I didn't mean for any of this... Maybe I shouldn't even be here... I cause so much trouble, you even hate me because of-..." They knew? They actually knew, yet they tried to... So he really didn't like them... He was jealous of them wasn't he? His brother after so many years of trying... Became happier, healthier, active, all for this tiny human who was only a child. Who was afraid of him at the very beginning. Yet Sans loves them wholeheartedly and was willing to do anything to make them smile. Fate had a sick twisted humor because the human ended up loving him. They did the same things Sans would do for them, yet Papyrus naive or just wanted to avoid it ignored it. They knew though, so they try to be friends... Giving him their smiles, they're joy, anything for him... Another crash could be heard and the doorway glowed with orange and blue. It was dangerous out there, but there was no way he would abandon his friends.

"We gotta find a way pass him... A way back to the Ruins" said Toriel. Papyrus looked over as the queen looked to be pondering on her idea. "How will we get pass my brother? He will do his time and space thing" he went. Toriel pondered bitterly, stroking her child's hair back as they curl closer to her chest. The sounds of crashing echoed furiously, each blast and crash shook the palace grounds causing the child to whimper, clinging onto the Queen's robe as they buried their face into her nape area. Papyrus gritted his teeth as he summoned his bone magic, his left eye blazing as he narrowed his sights towards the door.

The blast, the shaking, the crashes... It all continued, each one coming closer towards them, until, canisters entered the room, and behind them Asgore, he then begun sealing the doorway causing another wave of magic to smash against it. "Is... Is that door...-"

"Yes, this doorway is similar to the one at the beginning of Snowdin, he can't pass it..." he sighed. Seeing the king robes scorched and sizzled as well some of his fur had been burnt a little. His paw-like hands have been blistered... the fight wasn't long enough to cause such a thing, but the power everyone felt behind that door was undeniably strong.

"What are we going to do?" Whispered Toriel as she buried her face into the child who huddled closer to her. The old King remained silent as well as the skeleton Knight. Another crash against the door cause them to jolt, but the door remained strong. "I... I got an idea" they all look down to the child as their eyes wide with grief and fear; swallowing the dry lump in their throat they turned to Papyrus. "Your not gonna like it, but as of now, I don't think we have a choice."

 

              Sans frantically continued on attacking the door, clawing and smashing as he try entering it, ' _they're in there! I know they're in there! I gotta get to them, I just have to! They need to be safe! They need to be home!_ ' He felt his cheekbones sting as tears practically streamed down his face. His soul clenched painfully as he felt the connection was dimming, ' _I won't be able to bond with them if they aren't with me! I'm losing my mate! I'm losing them!_ ' Summoning his blaster, he released a beam forcing it to breach to its limit before it vaporized into thin air. ' _I worn out most of my blasters, seem I have no choice. I have to bring out Cereubus._ '

  
"No! There has to be another way my child! I will not let you do this!"

"Please! It has to be like this, we have no other choice, plus your people need both of you to live! I rather sacrifice my freewill than to lose any of you!" They screeched. Asgore leaned sadly against the door as Papyrus stared heartbroken by all this. "Please, if we do this... You all live another day" they all knew they were right. It was painful to think this, but sooner or later Sans will kill someone, whether its someone they know or them, themselves.

"Oka-" the room erupted with dust and splinters, causing all to cough and choke. "Finally" everyone froze as they shifted their gaze to the monster before them, Asgore rush in front of them, while Papyrus took his stance. Sans ignored them, his gaze was down to his human who shook fearfully under his gaze, he felt so hurt, but again he'll fix it later, right now he had to take them home. Where they belong.

Taking a first few steps, his brother was in his view. He could feel himself stiffen as his brother looked at him tearfully, yet angered, he could feel himself shake as he watched his brother guard the King and Queen. "B-Bro, I'm gonna ask nicely" he smiled as calm as he can, "step aside."

Papyrus remained quiet, feeling so hurt to see his brother do all of this... for what? A human who didn't love him? All this trouble, pain, and out right betrayal for this human? Papyrus was hurt, and what hurt the most was the fact he HAS to protect the human from HIM! "P-Please Paps, I don't want to hurt you" he went looking so sincered, but nonetheless DETERMINED to pass. So when his brother gave a soft sigh, he opened his eyesockets, which were hallow and sad, "I am so sorry for this..." he whipped out his hand and took hold of his soul, smashing him towards the wall before cascading him in a cage of blue bones before summon out another, Asgore had then rushed in to block the attack as Toriel and the child rush to aid Papyrus. "We need to set the plan in motion, and we must do it quick before I Iose this.... COURAGE, please child, end this" she begged causing them to nod at their mother before turning to the battle scene.

Sans almost there, his brother is safe, and his human is within reach, he can take his family home, forget this nightmare. All he had to do was defeat the King without killing him. However his instincts were haywire, little by little he could feel the urge to fully defeat the king. Claim his human, make sure they will never leave his side, he didn't want to lose them.

But he also didn't want to lose his sanity. Yet as the king deflect his attacks, he grew more and more impatient. When he felt his soul slowly lose more of the connection he panicked and shot multiple bones causing the king to fall onto his knees. Tears in his robes, and dents in his armor, panting as he winces to get up, ' _one more blow! And this nightmare can end!_ ' He shot his final attack, feeling his hope slowly rise, and his smile geninuely return-...

~~_CRACK!_ ~~

His lights died out, his soul stop pulsing, his smile disappeared... the connection broke.

At the very last minute... His mate plunged in front of the king and took the blow. Hearing the sounds of glass breaking, as his human flung back, red painted the foor in a beautiful crimson color. The sound of a splat echoed before everything stilled. Sans was lost for words, Toriel shoulders shake, the king had hung his head, and Papyrus was whimpering...

_***earlier*** _

_**"I'm gonna have to die"** _

_**"What!?" They all screeched.** _

_**"Listen if you guys can't stop him, then what will!? He's too strong and will most likely kill someone evenutally, so its best I do die... by his hands... that way I can truly be free from him and you all will not feel his wrath..."** _

_***present time*** _

Sans rushed forward as he scooped the child into his arms, moving away from the king as he remained still. Sans forced a shortcut causing his brother to screan out to him, but he paid no mind to him, as he craddle his human...

So cold, so lifeless... He stroked their tiny hands which looked even more tiner in his new form. So small, in his hold. ' _Dead... they're dead_ ' he thought as he helded them closer to his nape feeling his nonstop tears overflow now as he rocked them. "C-come on sweetie, I-I know your determined enough" he whispered as he walked across the field slightly and then back. "Reset sweetie, come back, please..." he choked, "y-you can do it. Reset sweetie." Holding them in a baby position, giving sweet gentle kisses against their head. No response. No reset. No nothing. He stopped himself before seating himself down sticking his feet into the water, he smiled as he cooed them a song... as if they're asleep.

Rocking them as he ignored his fresh tears and bleeding soul, "Y-You would have loved Waterfall. Its the most beautiful part of the underground, and the music box I found is a nice place to be. One day I will take you... All I need you to do is reset, please." His smile dimmed...

"Please, don't leave me... My human, my mate, my beautiful angel" he went as he held the corpse tighter. "I-I-" he begins choking, "I promise to be kinder! I promise to be gentler! I promise you freedom! Please! PLEASE DAMN IT! PLEASE RESET!" He stood their wailing his heart out begging them to reset. But Sans knew they couldn't even if they had it....

** They refused. **

  
_Drip. Drip._

Sans sat there for what felt like eternity, holding the corpse of their loved one as he ignored his surroundings. Not noticing a large herd of knights waiting behind him. Not like he cared. They can't kill him, it'll be impossible to, too much determination inside him kept him from dusting and oddly its what keeping him together. His magic reacted differently though, it refused anyone who threaten to come close to him and his-... the corpse. When he felt a familiar presence, he had turned to look, seeing his brother looking at him sadly, and held a look he knew that killed him inside.

***Papyrus has stopped believing in you.**

He turned away, allowing his brother to attach the collar on his neck again, ushering him up to his feet as he clenched onto his shoulder and guided him towards Snowdin. No one was out, or if they were, they refuse to approach him. He continued to hold... the corpse before it was yank from him, frantically looking for the person who took them from him, but he was shoved inside the house before it was slammed shut and locked... From the outside! He felt so lost and alone, sitting on the floor patiently waiting for someone to return them or to enter the home.

 

                      Papyrus was given orders to keep his brother locked in his home, basically house arrest considering no one can out match Sans and his magic won't attack Papyrus. "Will you be okay?" Asked Undyne as she held the body of the child. Request of Queen Toriel that the child should have a proper burial consider they did save the King and sacrificed themselves for the sake of this kingdom. "Yes, but I do not think I can look at him the same... Is he a enemy or my brother?" He felt conflicted, but he did know he couldn't trust his brother anymore. "Neither Papyrus, but for now just keep him inside, at least until everyone forgets so... a hundred or two hundred years give or take, us Boss monsters live long so don't worry, he should be fine."

Papyrus hoped so... After giving a brief good luck he returned home to see his brother-.... the monster sitting down, sleeping, tears still fresh, his mouth had soften into a small frown, he looked so terrible, but Papyrus didn't feel the need to feel sad or angry, just picked him up and carried him to his room where he switched the lock outside the door so the monster couldn't leave the room. He then went downstairs started making dinner for him and the... fugitive, but he felt himself shake and orange tears begun rising as he now cried. He felt confused, but as of now... Maybe its best to stay confused.


	5. Chapter 5

They came back down... after so long they try looking for them. It was their fault that they fell down, Frisk didn't bothered to reset though. Something was telling them not to... at least not yet. Chara themselves had even stayed quiet, they looked grimmed, disgusted, and... sad.

Frisk fell down excepting a cheerful looking flowey, but what greeted them was a wilting golden flower basically bawling. "Oh" he sniffed with anger hinting in his eyes, "you FINALLY show up!" He was mad, but the tears kept falling.

"Do you know what you've done? What you created? WHAT YOU CAUSED!?" he screamed. Frisk was speechless, Flowey never screamed at them, even when they lived with them on the surface many resets ago. "Hmpf! Don't bother saving anyone... We're all just too sad to deal with you." And with that he sunk into the earth. Frisk swallowed thinking about their friends, before pushing forward. Many of the monsters in the RUINS greeted them without battles, Toriel was missing though, when they asked about who once lived in the tiny cottage, a Froggit replied, "Queen Toriel moved back with her husband, due to the death of our hero, she wanted to be near her child's grave."

So they died. This doesn't surprise Frisk. Their friend had a deadly diease much like their parents. According to doctors their friend didn't have much time, which was why they were so humble, sweet, generous, and understanding. They were adventurous as well and had joined Frisk every timeline before Frisk fell down here. At first it was the reason behind the resets. Frisk reseted for them, because when they saved their family, and made it to the surface... Their friend had died by the dieased or by falling to their death of the side of the mountain. Frisk did it to spend more time with them... then because their curiousity, then finally because of Chara influence... They changed though because of their friend. Now they wanted to see them... guess its too late.

But if they say their friend is a hero, then why is the barrier up?

Frisk quickly went through before coning towards the end of the RUINS. Exiting it out and faced snow was familiar, so far so good. However many of the guards were familiar with Frisk being a human, some even welcomed them. But they didn't see Papyrus or Sans... this timeline was indeed different. Curious, they went around looking for either Sans or Papyrus.

Nowhere to be seen...

"If your looking for the skeleton you heard about, I'm afraid your pushing your luck," said the shopkeeper, "ever since the fallen hero had died, the king had ordered Sire Papyrus to guard the house, keeping IT, locked away. In case any humans such as yourself come by."

It was getting weird, something felt off... Frisk asked about their friend pretending that their friend was their sibling. The shopkeeper eyes widen with disbelief and sadness.

"You must go to the royals themselves then, young one, its a sad tale and I am truly sorry for your lost." Apparently she didn't have the answer, so they went around telling one of the other guards about them being siblings. It was Doggo who had agree on fetching Undyne before suggesting that they stay at Grillby's.

Sitting there without Sans felt weird, they could also tell that Grillby had this dull sad flame that use to be bright with a hearthy glow. Grillby once in a while gazed at them, then at the empty stool that use to be where their skeletal friend sat. Frisk felt this wave of sadness and emptiness etched into their soul, but so far they ignored it, it was hard, but they have been ignoring it.

After two hours the door of the bar slam open, came in was Undyne who looked professional and sad, but held her head high and stiff. "So your the human's sibling?" They nod.

"Heh, your small like they were..." she whispered before kneeling down to their height. "I gotta say this punk, your sibling was a brave soul, and has my every ounce of respect." Frisk smiled sadly before suddenly became aware of the large gash across her face. A dull fleshy purple scar that ran across the bottom end of her eye, above where her nasal cavity, and ended at the side of her bonebrow. "Come on runt, let's get you to the King and Queen" she went as she lifted them up.

Chara who has been quiet, grimaced again when the Skelebros house came to veiw, the lights that once glittered the rooftop was taken down, the lights were all off and it look abandoned. Frisk would have believed it... If it weren't for the tall skeleton coming out out the house. He was... different... dressed in silvery armor, underneath was an orange turtle neck, and wrapped around his neck was the familiar red scarf. His face was older, tired, yet innocence and sadness etched in his eyesockets. On the side of his face was a long scar, and his chin looked slightly chipped.

"Is that another human, Undyne?" He sounded offended and sad.

"Yeah, this is punk's sibling, I'm taking them to the King and Queen, let them explained," she said as the skeleton sulked even more. "O-Okay, it was nice to meet you-"

"Frisk" they whispered, "my name is Frisk."

That was the first time they spoke to them, it felt weird, but it was okay, seeing Papyrus like this was heartbreaking actually, every fiber in them now screamed "reset", "reset damn it!", "RESET NOW!" but they were curious so Undyne had them perched on her shoulder as they walked through the underground, taking an elevator that quickly send them to the captial. Seeing the castle ahead send a wave of sadness to them, like there was something there, something they weren't going to like what they see. Entering through those palace doors with the guards showing sadness in their eyes as they gazed at them, what exactly going on? They entered the Throne room, Frisk was then placed down on the golden field of flowers, sitting on the throne on the left was Toriel reading a book about gardening while standing close by was Asgore watering flowers that sat... on a grave.

"King Asgore, Queen Toriel..." both royals turned to face the knight, smile painted on their muzzles before seeing Frisk. "This little nerd came to see a realtive of theirs... no-none of us have the COURAGE to tell them what had happened," went Undyne. Frisk looked back at the fish woman to see tears pooling from her eyes, her lip trembled, but she stood tall and proud. Toriel choked slightly before excusing herself, Asgore stayed by the grave, before sending a dismissal signal to Undyne. Leaving Frisk, Chara, and Asgore alone in the throne room. He gazed down at the grave before signaling them over; Frisk was hesitant at first, but swallowed down the bitterness in their throat as they aporoached the taller monster king.

"Your sibling was a wonderful human, stood strong until the end," he whispered, "tell me, you see their grave, yet you do not cry, why?"

"..." they looked at the grave before facing the king, "up on the surface, my sibling was already dying, they had a deadly diease in their blood which they inherted from Mom," they wince as they played the role as sibling. "I was already prepared for them, and they were too, they didn't have much time left, so we travelled here, to see the sunset one last time together." The king hummed softly, "yet it wasn't a diease that killed them..." Frisk soul stopped beating as he mention that, looking at him with pure shock etched in their eyes as he walked away sulking onto his chair. " a monster by the name of Sans had done the deed... None of us wanted it, but they wanted him to end their life, for the sake of the kingdom's future... For the sake of me..."

Sans... Sans killed them!? How!? Why!? Their friend couldn't kill! They never would even hurt a fly, spider, or even a tick! Why would Sans kill them for!?

"Why? Why did he kill them?" They asked as their voice seem to waver.

"He didn't... at least not intentally" this caused then to glare, "Sans Serif was... BAD monster, he is the reason why we do not wish to go to the surface" what? "He try to get them, blinded with absolute obsession and raged, he didn't notice them nearby before it was too late."

He sighed as he wiped the tears away from his eyes. Frisk stood there watching him as the tears from the king fell down his face falling onto flowers, shattering like raindrops. "They saved this Tired old King, I am truly unworthy of saving, yet they saved me..."

This was why the people of the underground called their friend "The Fallen Hero" because they saved their King from being killed by the most strongest and dangerous monster in the underground. Frisk stood rooted in place eyes widen with shock, all ounce of determinations sapped out of their soul. It was all too much before they were greeted with darkness.

Waking up in a bed, Toriel had rested nearby, she must have cried herself to sleep. Frisk laid there silently, thinking...  
Resets after resets it was just a game to play, a game which got boring after a while, a bloodlust which left a bitter taste in their mouth. How tired they are, so very tired, but the heaviness in their chest soon got heavier, tears begun forming cooling down their feverish skin, a whimper escape their throat as they twisted in the covers.

Its there fault... They made Sans this way, they caused their friend to fall, they're dead because of them! Flowey was right.

Softly sighing they closed their eyes before coming to greet the darkness. They often come here when they die, but this is different. Standing beside them is Chara, they looked paler and eyes seem dull, guess they have been crying as well. "So what do you wanna do?" Chara turned their gazed to them before seeing an all too familiar box. "Pffft, like resetting gonna change anything, Sans will remember, and the last thing we need is-"

"I'm gonna give it up" Chara became quiet, "I'm resetting one last time. Erase their memories and keep these new ones, Toriel forgetting Asriel and you, Asgore no longer wants to murder children, the barrier will be weaker, Undyne and Alphys will have their happy relationship, everyone going on their daily lives..." they reach out and touch the bar, "I will forget, I will be forgotten... my friend will be their new legend."

"What about Sans, he won't forget" said Chara.  
  
"Let him remember, because I will also take one other thing he values most..." Chara sadly sighs before staring at them, knowing this will be the last time they ever will see them.

"Papyrus... Will only remember... being an only child" they pressed the button, watching as the world disolved through the windows, each one fading as new chapters are kept. They looked down to see their soul coming out, from the once ruby red it turns to a sickly dull grey. They're fading now, they're okay with that, no more resets, no more bloodshed, no more timelines, no more friends.... No more Frisk.

"Bye... Partner" smiled Chara as they waved half heartily as their only friend fades into nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final part of this series, next one... I gotta do some work and tweak out some stuff so it shouldn't be long
> 
> See ya soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @Sinningbadlyforaskeleton


End file.
